


Tips For Perking Up Your Department Meetings

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry makes Ron's day at work highly interesting.





	Tips For Perking Up Your Department Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Thanks to my beta  [](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hedwigs-bane.livejournal.com/)**hedwigs_bane**. Also, this story makes references to actual Wiccan magic, though this is NOT how it's usually used! LOL  
  


* * *

_Vengeance will be MINE_ , Harry thought, knotting the last stitch in the poppet.

Last week, while Harry was heading a progress meeting, Ron had slipped under the table with his Invisibility Cloak and started sucking his cock, licking just under the head and teasing at the slit with his nimble tongue -- just the way he knew Harry liked it. Harry spent the whole meeting beet red in the face as he tried to keep his voice at an even timbre and stave off his orgasm.

It hadn’t worked. Ron licked and sucked an orgasm out of him right there in front of everyone, and Harry had had to grab hold of the table and fake a coughing fit to cover up the moans that nearly escaped from his traitorous mouth.

It was one of the best orgasms he’d ever had, but he couldn’t remember having ever been so embarrassed.

_It is definitely time for revenge_ , he thought.

Harry pointed his wand at the back of the red poppet, where he had purposely left a hole in the seam, and said, _“Lubricus.”_ Carefully, he wriggled one finger inside the tiny doll. He grinned as he slid it in so slowly, then withdrew it again, teasing his fingertip around just the seam’s opening. He repeated this careful, sensual massage for a few minutes before finally slipping a second finger into the small, slick hole. Harry stretched and scissored his fingers, curling them _just so_ every time he slowly pushed them back inside the poppet.

Harry smirked and began a slow, steady thrusting with both fingers.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two floors below, a flushed and gasping Ron Weasley excused himself from his department meeting, readjusting his robes to hide his erection. He had to get to the loo, and fast, but that was easier said than done with Harry’s fingers up his arse.

He didn’t know _how_ Harry was doing it, but he knew it was Harry. Only Harry knew how to curl his fingers like that to make him…

Ron gasped and grappled at the wall as sparks ran through his prostate. _Must get to the loo NOW_ , he thought. He couldn’t take it anymore. Ron pulled what was left of his concentration into a single thought, and Apparated.

When he was finally inside the Men’s lavatory, he checked every stall to make sure he was alone, then cast Muffling charms and even Warded the door. NO ONE was going to disturb him. Finally he freed his painfully hard cock from his trousers and began to stroke himself.

He bent over the countertop and spread his legs, just as if Harry was actually balls-deep inside him, that’s what it felt like -- that’s what he wanted now -- and Merlin, it felt so good!

Ron fisted himself frantically, smearing pre-come around the head of his cock, now peeking out from its foreskin. “Ah, Gods, Harry! Fuck me! Please, fuck me!”

“No, I don’t believe I will --- not right now, anyway. But I’ll certainly stick around for the show!”

Ron stopped his hard, fast stroking, and immediately whirled around just in time to see Harry pulling the Invisibility Cloak off of himself. He was holding some kind of little red doll.

“Harry! What are you --?”

“Now, now, we’ll have a Q and A session later,” Harry answered silkily. He thrust his fingers forcefully into the poppet’s opening and Ron yelped; he gripped at the sink with one hand and his cock again with the other. Harry began thrusting his fingers in and out of the poppet in earnest. “For right now, I believe we’ll just stick with the demonstration portion of the meeting.”


End file.
